


Fix You

by MagicalLarry



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Glee - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Abuse, Stuttering, Wake-Up Blow Job, master kurt, slave - sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalLarry/pseuds/MagicalLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt was dragged to a slave auction, he didn't think he would leave with one. A broken one.</p><p>SLAVE SEBASTIAN<br/>MASTER KURT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slave #206

**Author's Note:**

> First work on this website! I was craving and slave fic with a broken Seb and master Kurt but couldn't find one so here I am!

Kurt watched in disgust as they dragged another slave to the stage. He couldn't believe he let Blaine drag him here. 

"I want him." Blaine whispered to Kurt,"He's blonde, and oh god, looks at those lips!" Blaine was looking at the naked blonde with lust filled eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes,"Tell me again why I had to come?" He asked in annoyance.

"Because you're single, and you need someone in your life. Even of it's just a slave." He said, rising his number to bid on the slave.

Kurt didn't respond and chose to watch as a couple of people bidded on the blonde until Blaine won. 

Blaine got up to claim his prize and when he got back, the slave that he purchased dropped to its knees beside his new master.

He was naked, with his hands behind his back and head bowed down. 

"You should get yourself one, Kurt." Blaine said petting his slaves head,"This is Sam. Sam, this is Kurt. You may speak."

"Nice to meet you, Sir Kurt." Sam said.

"You too, Slave Sam." Kurt said before looking back at Blaine,"I'm not getting a slave."

Blaine rolled his eyes,"Fine, let's stay and watch." 

Kurt turned back just as they walked an other slave onto the stage.

He had light-brown hair and was barely chained. This meant that he was an obedient slave, or a slave that they knew wouldn't fight back. The position he was in screamed SUBMISSION. 

Bruises littered his body, his head down. He was on his knees with with legs spread and his hands behind his back. The boy was clearly broken.

The host chuckled,"This is Slave #206, afraid he isn't worth much. He's a whore, but broken into delicious submission. He also has a talented mouth, I know from experience. And no matter how many times he's been screwed, he is still as tight as a virgin. Bidding starts at $100."

The bidding didn't go very high, only $400. After all, nobody wanted a used slave.

The man with the highest bid was fat and looked greedy, his face had an ugly smirk. It was almost as if Kurt could see all the horrible things that this man had for that slave. He couldn't let the slave go to him.

"$400! Going once, going twice! SO-"

"$1000!!" He screamed, rising his number. 

And just like that, he had a slave.


	2. Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt signs the ownership papers and meets his slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much feed back on just chapter 1 and I thank you guys for that. I feel special haha

"And sign here." the man pointed to a line at the bottom of the ownership contract.

Kurt signed quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. He put down the pen and examined the slave kneeling next to him.

"Thank you for your purchase, enjoy your slave." And just like that, he was gone, leaving him alone with his slave for the first time.

The slave was in the same position he had been on stage. A perfect picture of submission.

Kurt brought two fingers to the boys chin, who flinched at the contact, and brought the slaves eyes to his,"What is your name?"

"W-what-whatever you wish to c-call this sl-slave, Master." The boy said with a shaking voice.

Kurt frowned, so he was one of those slaves. Slaved had different training. Some were taught to use 'I' to address themselves as their person but other slaves...They were taught that they were simply objects. They were just a thing. Their bodies didn't belong to them, they belonged to their master. That they were nothing without a Master to represent them. 

"No, I want to know your name." Kurt said.

"S-slave #206."

"Your given name." Kurt said sternly.

The slave flinched at his tone,"Th-this slave's tr-trainer named i-it Seb-Sebastian." 

"You have a stutter?" Kurt asked, letting go of Sebastian's chin.

Sebastian started breathing heavily,"T-this slave is s-sorry, Ma-Master! This slave pr-promise-promises to get r-rid of it! It will pu-punish itself eve-everytime it st-stutters! See!" 

Sebastian repeatedly banged his head on the desk next to him,"B-bad slave! Un-unworthy of M-master!" 

Kurt's eyes widened,"No! Stop that right now!" His order making Sebastian stop instantly.

Sebastian looked up at him, his green eyes watery and lips trembling. His forehead red and a bump already starting to form. The vulnerable position making Kurt notice his skinny frame.

"When was the last time you ate?" Kurt asked, worried for the skinny slave's health.

"S-slave doesn't remember, Mas-master. M-maybe a few d-days." Sebastian said,"Slave is s-sorry that it c-can't tell M-master what he wi-wishes to kn-know."

Kurt nodded,"I do wish for you to stop calling me Master. Call me Kurt."

Sebastian started breathing heavily again,"S-slave is un-unworthy of Ma-master's na-name. Sl-slave mu-must not di-dirty m-master's name. S-slave is-"

"Stop! Ok, call me master! But we will work on you calling me by my name." 

"Yes, Master." Sebastian nodded,"May th-this slave please m-master in an-another way?"

Kurt shook his head, he knew what Sebastian meant. And he wasn't going to take advantage of a slave who couldn't-and wouldn't-protect himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some ideas from Born This Slave by Amory Sparkly Bat and Owned by Jordan Grant so I take no credit for the similarities :)


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is about to face the person who has the power to destroy by not accepting him. Can destroy him with a single look.
> 
>  
> 
> His father.

Kurt walked through the doors of his house, Sebastian trailing behind him. The only thing covering Sebastian was one of Finn's large shirts that he'd forgotten in Kurt's car.

"Kurt?"

Exactly what he needed, his father getting him in trouble for buying a slave.

 

"Heeeey, Dad." He said giving him a nervous smile,"What are you doing up?" Seriously, why was his dad up at 1in the morning?

"I'm just-WHO IS THAT?!" Burt shouted pointing at Sebastian, who flinched and moved closer to Kurt.

"Dad, lower your voice. You're scaring him."

Burt looked at the boy, his bottom lip was quivering, his head bowed and his hands were behind his back. Then it struck him,"You bought a slave?!"

The slave jumped and then he was on his knees. Scared and shaking, making Kurt realize he didn't like loud noises.

"Hey,no, get up." Kurt said softly. Sebastian was quick to obey,"See those stairs over there?"

Sebastian glanced to were his master was pointing before nodding,"Yes, M-master."

"Down the stairs is my room, go wait for me there, ok?"

"Y-yes, master." Sebastian hurried past Burt, wanting to be in its master's room and away from the angry man.

When Sebastian was out of sight, Burt began asking for an explanation. 

"Why would you buy a slave?!" Burt exclaimed,"Are you even sure you can handle this?"

"No," Kurt began,"I'm not sure, but I'm going to be the best I can. For him."

"But, Kurt. You have to unders-"

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" Kurt glanced at the stairs,"You scared Sebastian and I think I'm going to need to calm him down."

"We need to-" Kurt was already be walking away. 

Burt sighed, why had he raised Kurt to be ambitious and caring?

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Kurt walked slowly down the stairs, not wanting to scare Sebastian more than he already was. 

Sebastian was kneeling at the foot of the bed. Slightly shaking, though not as much as he'd been before.

Kurt frowned,"Why didn't you wait on the bed?"

Sebastian was surprised by its master's question but never leave a master's question unanswered,"S-slave is fi-filthy, Master. It do-doesn't deserve the sa-same th-things as mast-master."

"I am the master, correct?" Kurt asked,"Which means I decide what you do or don't deserve. Am I right?"

"Yes, M-master."

"I've decided that you are deserve to sleep on the bed. So, you are going to wait for me there while I get ready for bed, understand?" 

Sebastian had teary eyes,"Th-thank you, M-master. S-slave does-doesn't des-deserve a m-master like you." Sebastian crawled to Kurt and began to kiss his feet,"S-slave is gr-grateful for ma-master."

Kurt's eyes widened,"Sebastian..." Kurt sucked in a breathe. Sebastian was kissing his /thigh/ while muttering how grateful it was to have Kurt.

"S-slave is gr-grateful to be a-able to sh-share a bed w-with it's mas-master." Sebastian's hands had traveled to Kurt's waistline, working on unbuttoning Kurt's skinny jeans.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, eyes growing impossibly wide.

"S-slave is th-thanking m-master." Sebastian said,"Or w-would master li-like someth-something else?"

Before Kurt could reply, Sebastian had turned around. 

Sebastian had lifted up the shirt it was wearing. Then, it brought its hands to its butt cheeks and spread them, presenting itself to its master.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably as he got aroused,"J-just go to sleep, Sebastian. On the bed." His face tinted red, although his pale skin made it seem brighter than it actually was.

"Y-yes, master." Sebastian said with a frown. Why wasn't this master using it? Had it done something wrong? Was this master just getting it's trust before hurting it like the others before? Was this master actually kind?

The slave didn't know, but it was determined to please its master anyway possible. It didn't want to be sent back, it was already attached.

Kurt had locked himself in the bathroom. Preparing to take a cold shower. The boy was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support I've already gotten. But please do comment, it'll encourage me.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while haha

Kurt jumped at the loud scream,falling out of his bed because of the scare,"Shit!" He heard a gasp and he quickly stood to find the source. He looked at the bed, seeing Sebastian staring up at him with wide,watery eyes. 

"Sla-slave is v-very sor-sorry!"Sebastian said with trembling lips,"Sla-slave shou-should be punish-punished!"

Kurt sighed before slowly sitting next to Sebastian,"No, it's fine. Why did you scream?" Sebastian sniffed,"Slave ha-had dr-dream about old ow-owner, Master."

Kurt slowly pulled Sebastian into a hug, ignoring how the younger boy tensed,"Well, whoever that person is, you're not with him anymore, you're with me. I'll take care of you, alright?"

Sebastian's eyes widen,"Thank you, Master."

Kurt smiled at him,"You are very welcome. Now, how about we go down stairs to eat?"

"Wh-what wo-would M-ma-master like for s-slave to m-m-make?" Sebastian asked, looking up at Kurt and waiting for an answer.

Kurt pressured his lips,"Well, I actually enjoy cooking so you don't have to worry about it, okay?"

Kurt hoped that this didn't cause Sebastian to have a break down for not being 'useful.' He read that that happened sometimes.

"M-master...work?" Sebastian asked in confusion. It didn't make sense to him. Why would Master do anything when he had a perfectly functional slave that would follow his every command? 

Kurt chuckled,"Yes. But if you really want to help, you can help me slice the fruits and stuff."

"Y-yes, master."

-•-•-•

What is it doing wrong? Thought the slave as it cut the watermelon in perfectly even small cubes. Master hasn't used it. Did master not want to? 

A few minutes into making a healthy breakfast, Burt came in. 

 

He cleared his throat and Kurt turned to look at him,"Dad. Sebastian, excuse us for a moment, please. Go wait downstairs, on -the bed this time."

 

Sebastian put the knife down and nodded,"Yes, M-master." The slave was quick to get out of the kitchen.

 

"Why did you buy him?" Burt asked,"You are only here on break and will be leaving soon. How are you going to handle school and a slave?"

 

"I bought him because I want to fix him. Dad, he refers to himself as an it! I know it won't be easy but I WILL try." Kurt said,"No one deserves what he's been through.Plus, you know schools allow masters to bring their slaves with them."

 

"Yes,Kurt. But what if you can't handle it? You end up selling him off and he's even more broken than before?"

 

Kurt shook his head,"No, dad. Because I will not abandon him. I will teach him between school and I will help him." 

 

Burt sighed and nodded,"If you need my help, don't be afraid to ask." 

 

"Thank you, dad." Kurt moved to hug his dad,"I love you." 

 

Burt hugged back,"Me too, kid. You should go get Sebastian now."

 

-•-•

 

Sebastian sat on the bed waiting for his master to come back. The slave was scared. It's master's father had been angry at him for buying it, will it be returned. Sebastian hoped not. It knew it was bad, it shouldn't like its master in this way. But the slave couldn't help its feelings.

 

Sebastian shook it's head.'A slave is a thing. An object to be used as a master pleases. Objects do not have feelings and must allow masters to play with them in any and every way,' He thought. Sometimes the slave need to remind itself that the kind of master that Kurt was was one of the cruelest there could be.

 

The ones that showed you love and care and made you believe you were safe. And when you start to trust them they hurt you in the worst way possible. 

 

But Sebastian couldn't help but feel. And the slave made sure to pinch it's self until it bled because it should be punished. And if it's master wasn't here to do it, the slave can sure as hell do it itself.


	5. A Slave and it's Self-Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian doesn't understand that he has rights that he never had before.

Sebastian sat in silence on the edge of his master's bed. He heard soft steps coming down the stairs and made sure he was looking down at his feet in submission.

 

"Sebastian?" The Slave looked up and looked at his master's chin, a slave should not make eye contact unless asked to."Would you like to come help me finish up the fruit snack?"

 

The slave was confused. Why was it's master ask it if it  _wanted_ to do something?,"D-do yo-you wa-want th-this sl-slave too?"

 

Kurt frowned. He had forgotten. Sebastian was the type of slave trained to think he didn't have choices, trained to think that he should never even imply that he wanted something not given to him."Umm,yes please. I would like for you to help me. Come on." 

 

Sebastian stood and followed his master up the stairs. It kept it's head down, fearing that master's father would demand for it to be taken back. It didn't want to leave. Master Kurt has been nice to it. It wanted to be with him until the luck ran out. The slave knew that Master Kurt would stop being nice soon. Master will want to use it as it should be used. it was a slave and there was only one proper way to use one. Sex. The slave felt stupid for so desperately wanting to please Master.

 

Once they arrived at the kitchen, Sebastian returned to the cutting board(after seeing that Master's father was gone). The slave saw that there was enough watermelon cut and proceeded to cut the strawberries into square too. Kurt was next to him, also in front of a cutting board, cutting up melon and mango. They cut in silence. Kurt thinking about how he was going to fix the broken slave and the slave thinking about how Master was so nice to it and it hoped it lasted forever. 

 

Sebastian showed he was done by putting down the knife and putting his hands behind his back. His head once again bowed in submission. When Kurt was done, he grabbed to bowls and put in equal amounts of mango and melon into each but frowned when he come over to put in the watermelon and strawberries. 

 

"Sebastian? Why didn't you cut enough for the both of us?" Kurt asked, putting his fingers under the slave's chin and making eye contact.

 

Sebastian was once again confused,"S-slaves e-eat lef-lefto-overs." That was the one thing slaves were always allowed. Leftovers.

 

Kurt shook his head,"Not here. Here every time I eat, you eat. The exact same thing and the exact same amount. That's a rule. Do you understand?"

 

The slave dropped to his knees with a sob,"Th-thank you, M-Master. Th-this s-s-slave do-does n-not de-des-deserve su-such a g-good ma-master. Pl-please," Sebastian began as his hands moved up to Kurt's jeans, unbuttoning them,"L-let th-the wor-worth-worthless s-slave pl-please yo-you."

 

Kurt's eyes widened as soon as he heard the sob leave Sebastian's mouth. He couldn't react until Sebastian began to pull his pants down and shocked him out of his trance,"Sebastian, don't." The word's came out of Kurt's mouth harsher than he intended but Sebastian stopped his hands but he didn't stop begging to please Kurt.

 

"Pl-please, Ma-master. T-this sl-slave ha-has b-been pra-praised for it-it's mo-mouth. L-let i-it sh-show you h-how gr-grate-grateful i-it is." Sebastian was hoping that it's master would find it worthy enough to take pleasure in his mouth or even in his anus, that has been trained to take anything and everything and the slave had never felt more useless now that it's advances on master have been rejected twice.

 

Kurt had no idea what to do. Sebastian was on the floor begging to please him. But he couldn't take advantage of him as he was sure his other masters did,"Sebastian,no." Sebastian stopped his pleading at it's master's words,"Please, just...just go sit at the table yes? On a chair, and wait for me there."

 

The slave felt it's heart break. It's master found it so undesirable that he was sending it away. Regardless, a slave must follow it's master's orders. So, it stood up and walked to the table. The slave knew it was worthless, it's didn't deserve it's master's body in anyway. It was so useless, it's master had to send it away and-oh no, Master Kurt is cutting up the rest of the fruit himself. Sebastian thought and it immediately felt it's eyes water. The slave proceeded to banging it's head against the table,"U-use-useless! B-ba-bad sl-slave! Sl-slave us-useless. C-care-careless, l-lousy, in-incom-competent!"

 

Kurt was not expecting to almost drop the bowls filled with fruit. He quickly ran to the table and set the bowls down,"Sebastian, stop!" 

 

It seemed Sebastian couldn't hear him because the slave continued calling itself degrading names and banging his head heard on the table. Kurt stopped Sebastian's head from hitting the table as he was about the bring it down,"I SAID STOP!" 

 

Sebastian stopped speaking,"M-Master K-Kurt! Th-this sl-slave i-is so so-sorry it's us-useless! Sl-slave wa-was on-only pun-punishing it-it's self be-because ma-master ha-had to fi-finish it's job. B-bad, use-useless sl-slave!" 

 

"Sebastian, it's fine. I wanted too. You have nothing to punish yourself over. Now, look at what you've done to yourself. You're bleeding. On the exact same place as before, really? Stay here, and  _don't_ do anything." Kurt ran to the bathroom and grabbed a rag, putting rubbing alcohol on it and running back to Sebastian's side,"Okay, this might hurt." He dabbed on Sebastian's cut and the slave didn't even wince, as if it was used to it. And that truly pained Kurt. ~~He just wished they could have met under different circumstances... then maybe they could...~~ "It you ever feel the need to punish yourself, come to me first, understand?"

 

"Y-yes, Mas-master. Th-thank you, m-master." Sebastian said as he sniffed, he was burning with shame. It only took a couple seconds before Kurt was done cleaning the blood from the slave's forehead.

 

"Now, here. Eat up, you need to be healthy." Kurt placed the bowl in front of Sebastian and handed him a fork."Eat until you're full. We don't want for you to have an upset stomach after not eating for so long." He then took his own bowl and began to eat.

 

"Th-thank you, M-master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long! I think im going to update this on tuesday but no promises! Thank you for reading !


End file.
